scream_queens_2015_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bethany Stevens
Mary Mulligan (born as Bethany Stevens) is a mean girl who is rude to everybody, including her friends. She was part of Kappa Kappa Tau 20 years ago. It is revealed that she is Grace Gardner's mother in Mommie Dearest (8th episode). Physical Appearance Bethany wears a long glamorous blue and navy blue shiny prom dress, she has blonde hair and green eyes. Personality Bethany is selfish, narcissistic and has no empathy for anybody. Bethany is incredibly uncaring when it comes to her own Kappa sisters in serious situations like when she saw Sophia in pain bleeding from childbirth, Bethany didn't care at all and was really pissed at Sophia trying to shame the Kappa household and prefers to dance to Waterfalls by TLC instead of helping. She is also very uptight and will always want to get her way when she wants. Pilot (1st Episode) Bethany is first seen when Amy Meyer approached her, Coco Cohen, and Mandy Greenwell. She teases Amy by asking her if she's on her period, but then quickly realizes something is wrong when Amy responds by saying it's not her blood. along with Amy and Mandy]] After Bethany sees that Sophia had a baby, she starts yelling at her, stating that no one wants to see someone who's all gross and stuff. After Coco enters the bathroom and announces that Waterfalls by TLC is playing, Bethany leaved the room, saying that Waterfalls is her jam, and Sophia isn't worth missing it for. Bethany is later seen partying, and singing along to the song. She returns to the bathroom, only to see Sophia's dead body. Hell Week (2nd Episode) After all the girls start freaking out over Sophia's death, they start to come up with ways to dispose of the body. Suddenly, Ms. Bean and Cathy Munsch enter the room, and supposedly help get rid of the body. Mommie Dearest (8th Episode) After Chanel Oberlin hires two personal detectives to investigate who the killer is, they show her a file that reveals a lot of information about Grace's mother. Later, she reveals to Grace that Bethany hooked up with Wes on the night of the Kappa party where Sophia died. She got pregnant with Grace either that night or a few nights later. Bethany then changed her name to Mary Mulligan to cover up that she was involved in Sophia's death. During the same party that Sophia gave birth and died, Bethany 'hooked up' with Wes Gardner. Sometime later, Bethany found out she was pregnant with Wes' child (later daughter Grace). They got married and had Grace. , her future husband]] Nine months later, Grace was born and that drove Mary off the deep end. She was arrested for shoplifting, petty larceny, grand larceny, drunk driving with a baby in her lap, drunk driving with a baby on top of her car, and possession of methamphetamine with intent to distribute. Wes then sued for custody of Grace and won. Mary died one year later after driving drunk and crashing into a tree, causing the car to burst into flames.